Taurethrim Farmer
|alignment = TAUREDAIN |spawn = Taurethrim village |drops = bones, coins |trade alignment needed = +0 to |buys = Agricultural equipment |sells = Various agricultural items |hire alignment needed = +50 to |units = Farmhands |added in = 25}} The Taurethrim farmer is a special NPC that the player can both hire and trade units from, much like the Hobbit Farmer. They spawn in farms which can be found in villages. Behaviour These NPCs usually remain within their farm, and can be easily recognised by the silver coin they hold in one hand and the hoe they carry in the other. Also, just like all other trading NPCs, these will not attack enemies or players without being first provoked, at which point they will attempt to fight back using their hoe. Trading Anyone can trade with the farmers, unless they have negative Taurethrim alignment. Farmers will sell a variety of agricultural items, such as crops, seeds, and much more. They are also eager to purchase equipment for use on their farms, such as buckets, hoes, and bonemeal. Upon trading with a farmer, the player will earn the achievement "Tropical Crops". Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player is available to purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your farmer is giving you a good deal or not. Not each Taurethrim farmer will have every item listed for sale. Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item to every farmer as not each Taurethrim farmer will want to purchase every item listed below. Note that they only buy undamaged tools. Hiring These traders will not only sell items, but will also allow you to purchase farmhands, NPCs to manage your farm. Once one gains the required +50 alignment to the , these units can be purchased starting at forty silver coins. However, this price shall decrease as you gain further alignment. Upon hiring a farmhand from a farmer, the player earns the achievement "Care of the Earth". Drops Upon death, farmers will usually drop bones, silver coins and various other crops. Speechbank Friendly * Too many have forgotten that we owe all our lives to the jungle. The shamans know, but they are few. * I have choice crops on offer. * The jungle is kind to us, Person. * The Lion-Men pillage our fields and burn our land. But our people will not starve at the hands of those savages! * We are kind to the earth, so that when our time comes we may sleep peacefully beneath it. * We grow the greatest crops in all the world. Unlike the foul grass-tribes. They only know how to steal! * If you are wise, Person, you will eat mangoes. They are good for you. * There is much good in the earth. * We grow many crops here, Person. The jungle has blessed us. * These forests give us life, and in return, we help them grow. * Do you wish to buy anything from the jungle? * Show kindness to the trees and the fields, Person, for without their fruit, you would not be alive. * The jungle may give its fruits freely, Person, but I ask for a little silver. * Are you hungry, Person? * Our fields are rich and bountiful, Person. We will never let our people starve. * Do you seek help on your farm? I have some farmhands looking for work. * Our people work the fields with care. Hostile * The jungle has no love for villains like you! * You are accursed by the jungle! * Begone, Lion-Man! Do not profane these sacred forests. * You are a savage. Get out! * Get out of our lands, Person! * I shall not give my crops to you! * You disgrace the ground upon which you stand! Category:Men Category:Far Harad Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Captains Category:Traders Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Farming Category:Taurethrim